


80-inch

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I knew it. You’d hog my TV.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	80-inch

Ohno tried to turn the lock, but it was already opened. He stepped in, rather cautiously at first, but then relaxed on the sight of a pair of sandals that he knew too well. Ohno closed the door behind him with a small smile. He took off his own sandals and arranged it next to the one already there. The sandals made a matching set, and it always made Ohno feel happy, somehow.

“Okaeri,” a mumble welcomed Ohno.

Ohno grinned, but he didn’t answer the greeting. He entered his bedroom, putting down his bag and starting to change his clothes. “I knew this would happen,” he shouted loud enough to beat the music coming from the game.

“You never use it anyway,” came Nino’s answer from where he was seated on the floor, right in front of the brand new 80-inch TV.

Ohno laughed. He walked out of his room, heading towards Nino and slipping himself between Nino and the sofa behind him. “I knew it. You’d hog my TV.”

Nino hummed. He let Ohno move impossibly closer to him, pressing his chest to Nino’s back. “I’m testing it for you, Oh-chan. You spent a lot on this thing, who knows if they tricked you or something,” he said, still focusing on the screen.

Ohno laughed again. He rested his chin on Nino’s shoulder and asked, “So, how is it? Do I need to sue them or what?”

“It’s good,” Nino answered immediately. “It’s good.”

Ohno nodded, satisfied. He circled his arms around Nino’s waist, squeezing him gently. He watched the game that Nino was playing–not really trying to understand it but keeping his eyes on it anyway.

The screen suddenly froze. Nino paused the game and put his controller down. With one swift movement, he turned to Ohno and caught Ohno’s face in his hands. “Thank you,” he said earnestly, catching Ohno off guard. Then, he landed a small kiss on Ohno’s tip of the nose and resumed the game like nothing had ever happened.

Ohno blinked.

It took three seconds before Ohno snapped out of his trance. He grinned widely, buried his face in the crook of Nino’s neck, and peppered Nino with loving kisses. “It’s not like I bought it for you, you know,” he mumbled happily.

Nino laughed, knowing how much of a lie it was. 


End file.
